


Clinic Duty

by Zauzat



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zauzat/pseuds/Zauzat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim goes eavesdropping with Bones in tow, and hears much more than he'd expected to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clinic Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imachar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imachar/gifts).



"Listen up Bones, you need to get me outta here anyhow other than the front door."

"And why the fuck would I do that? It's a perfectly good door. It's good enough for hundreds of patients and all the doctors. Man up and walk through it."

"For heaven's sake, Bones, it's not the door. It's the girl behind the desk."

"Mary? What have you got--- Jim! Weren't you dating Mary? What the hell did you do?"

"Nothing. I did nothing. It was all just a misunderstanding."

"Uh huh. What kind of _misunderstanding_ exactly?"

"Well, she sort of misunderstood the intent when she came back from a shift and found me in a threesome with her brother and his girlfriend. I don't see why she had to be so upset about it. I said she could join in!" 

"And all this is my problem why?"

"Because you're my doctor, Bones! You're responsible for my welfare. Mary's a TA for the advanced combat class. My welfare requires you to smuggle me out."

"Oh for fuck's sake. Fine. We can go out the back through the admin section. And you'll owe me for this one, Jim!"

"Yeah, yeah, add it to my account."

"You won't pay off your _account_ with me if you live to be two hundred and fifty."

"Guess you'll just have to take good care of me then, Bones." Jim leers in what he presumably thinks is a winning way. 

Leonard rolls his eyes in exasperation. "This way. And _quietly_. The chief of surgery is here today and I really don't want to get on his bad books."

The two of them tiptoe softly down the hushed corridor that leads past the offices of the senior medical staff.

"Wait," hisses Jim. "I heard my name."

"Good lord, Jim, can you get it into your thick head that the whole world is not spending its life talking about you!"

"In that case they don't know what they're missing. Quiet, Bones, it's this door."

Jim sidles up to the door, Leonard close behind him.

"Fuck no, Phil, that is just not fair!"

"That's Captain Pike," whispers Jim. "Who's Phil?"

A deep voice replies to Pike. " _Fair_ has got nothing to do with it and you know it. We had a deal. You broke it. There are consequences."

"Dr Philip Boyce," whispers Leonard. "Chief of surgery. Starfleet captain. Notorious hard-ass. You know, the one I said _we have to avoid_. Now come on!"

"Yeah, but all bets are off for Jim Fucking Kirk," exclaims Pike, clearly protesting. "I cannot be held responsible for his utter idiocy!"

"Me!" protests Jim. "What's he on about? I'm amazing, everyone--"

"Shut the fuck up," hisses Leonard desperately, clamping his hand over Jim's mouth. "People who eavesdrop hear what they deserve."

"Tough shit, Chris. The deal was that if any more of your cadets came into my clinic suffering from completely stupid injuries, there would be consequences." Something about the way Boyce's voice drops as he said _consequences_ sends a shiver up Leonard's spine. 

"Not fair! The other stuff was due to sub-standard instructors. You were right to call me on it and I had them replaced. That is not the same thing as Cadet 'balls for brains' Kirk deciding to see if he can light a flaming sambuka using a shuttle engine!"

"You did _what_?" hisses Leonard. "That's not what you told--"

Jim bites down on the hand that is still over his mouth. "Shuddup. Listening here."

"We shouldn't be," protests Leonard weakly, but his voice drops away as Boyce's rises once again.

"Not my problem, Chrissie. I laid down the terms, you agreed. So I'll just get myself comfortable here while you drop those obscenely tight uniform pants you're always wearing and put your bare ass across my lap."

"What? No!" gasps Leonard.

"Oh my fuck!" hissed Jim. "What's Boyce like, Bones? He's gotta be one hard-assed mother-fucker to be able to order Pike around like that. Is he sexy as hell?"

"Maybe," mutters Leonard. "Not that I've been looking or anything, but yeah, kinda. Steely blue eyes, silver-white hair, a voice that puts doctors on their knees."

"And captains, apparently," crows Jim. "Ball-breaker Pike on his knees, what a thought."

"Jim, we cannot stay here, what if we're caught?"

"By who?" retorts Jim. "The two of them seem a bit _otherwise engaged_ at the moment. Besides, I wouldn't miss this for the world. Pike getting his ass paddled. It's the stuff my fantasies are made of."

"I don't want to know about your damned fantasies," mutters Leonard. "Hearing the details of your real world love life is already way TMI."

From inside the room a low voice growls, "God Chrissie, always so fucking hot."

"You think I can call him _Chrissie_?" whispers Jim.

"Only if you want to spend your career on a garbage scow in sector ass-end-of-nowhere," mumbles Leonard. "Which is where we are both gonna end up _when we get caught_!"

"Just do it already," demands Pike.

"Be like that then." There is the sound of a hard slap onto skin, a muffled gasp, another hit.

"Oh my fuck," whispers Jim. "They are really doing it."

"That the best you can do?" growls Pike.

"Shut up and take it like a man," retorts Boyce, his deep voice hiding a hint of laughter. "I'll show you what I can do!" The sounds of slaps are louder now, hitting hard and quick, almost in a rhythm but just enough off the beat to keep everyone on edge.

Leonard's attention is drawn away from the door by the movement of Jim's arm.

"Jim, what the hell?"

"Just getting comfortable here, Bones. Nothing to worry about."

"Jim, why are you pulling down your fly... and.... Jim! You can't do _that_ here."

"Why the fuck not? Apparently everyone else is."

Leonard stares horrified over Jim's shoulder to where his plump cockhead is appearing and disappearing in the tunnel of his fist.

"Come off it, Bones," continues Jim in a low voice. "Seriously, this isn't getting to you? Hah! Such a liar."

Leonard does his best to bite off his high squeak as Jim's other hand sneaks behind him to grope at Leonard's crotch. His cock, already half-hard from the heady mix of the danger of being caught and the sound of Dr 'call me God' Boyce administering a spanking to a captain, surges to full mast as soon it gets some helpful pressure from Jim. 

"Oh yeah! Always better with two, shift round this way, Bones."

Jim leans back against the wall by the door and pulls Leonard against him, chest to chest. Jim's nimble fingers have Leonard's zip down before he can pull himself together sufficiently to protest.

His "hell no" turns into a gurgled "fuck yes" as his cock is pulled out into the cool air and then immediately pressed against the soft hot skin of Jim's prick. 

"Just hang on for the ride, Bonesie, Captain Kirk's in charge," declares Jim as he expertly jerks their two cocks in his broad fist. From the other side of the door Pike is growling a long stream of deep-voiced obscenities that mingle lewdly with the perverse slap of skin on skin. 

Leonard is a practical man. He knows when he's beaten. He buries his burning face against the warm skin of Jim's neck and tries to pretend he's someone else entirely. 

"Jesus, Phil, enough already! Just do it, you bastard."

"Do what, darling boy? Slick up my fingers and slide them between your rosy cheeks, push them deep into your tight little hole, stretch your aching ass so I can fill it with my cock? Is that what you want?"

"Fuck me sideways," mumbles Jim.

Leonard just groans weakly. He's stayed well away from love-machine Kirk up until now and he can't quite explain how he got himself into this situation, but the mix of the smell of Jim's skin, the perfect grip of his hand which is now sliding slickly with their combined pre-come, the sound of Boyce's voice as he talks utter filth to his captain, the image blazoned against Leonard's eyelids of the oh-so-contained Captain Pike coming apart on the lap of the brusque Dr Boyce.... 

"Yeah, Phil, please," begs Pike in the distance. "Take me apart."

Boyce laughs. "Bend over the desk, Chris, and I'll do you just like you deserve."

"Guh!" manages Jim. "Pike over a desk, oh fuck, fuck, fuck." His hand is speeding up as he pants. 

Leonard whimpers in reply. Over the rush of blood in his head he can hear shuffling from other side of the door, fragments of sentences - "over there", "like that", "do it already". Then a thud - a body slammed against a desk? - a "fuck yeah" from Pike, a "oh God darling, you feel so good" from Boyce. 

Dr Boyce is fucking Captain Pike over the desk in his office and Leonard is coming all over Jim's hand as he listens, with Jim following close behind.

"Damn Bones, you've got hidden depths," gasps Jim. "I should've investigated you sooner."

"I'm a doctor, not a sex toy," declares Leonard, "now can we please get the fuck outta here while they are still distracted. 

"Sure thing, baby," drawls Jim. "Your place or mine?"

Leonard cuffs him over the head and then drags him down the corridor with one hand while trying to do up his fly with the other. 

* * *

"Holy fuck, Bones, turn that thing off. What ass o'clock time of night is it anyway!"

Leonard flails around to find his comm and finally manages to shut off the _priority message_ alarm. He blinks at it blearily. "It's 04:30," he announces. 

"Oh yeah? And why are we awake?" grumbles Jim.

Leonard peers down at the disheveled head tucked in under his armpit. Somehow escaping the clinic had turned into Leonard being pinned down on his bed while Jim spun increasingly wild and filthy fantasies about what exactly Pike and Boyce might get up to, while demonstrating said fantasies on Leonard's body. They'd only finally got to sleep some three hours earlier. 

"There's a message," Leonard manages. "For me." He peers at it. "And for you too." He reads on. "Oh fucking hell, we are so screwed."

>   
> **From: Doctor Philip Boyce (Captain)**
> 
> _Cadet McCoy. It may interest you to know that the administration corridor in the Starfleet clinic has both audio and video surveillance. You are the oversight physician for the dispensary check for the early day shift, every day for the next month. And please inform Cadet Kirk that he is supervising 06.00 1st year cadet PT daily for the next month. You are both to report this morning by 05.30. Gentlemen... enjoy!_  
> 

\- THE END -


End file.
